Our Forbidden Love NejiHina
by Kat Martin
Summary: Neji odia a Hinata, y la razón solo ella la sabe, ella le falló. Pero el simplemente no sabe si dejarse llevar por el odio y abandonar aquel amor que cuido años atrás, o amarla y ambos sanarse entre si, para enmendar su error y el del todo clan Hyūga, Hinata va a estudiar a la escuela de Konoha, pero las pesadillas que la obligaron a irse una vez, volverán para atormentarla otravez
1. Prólogo

Neji odia a Hinata, y la razón solo ella la sabe, ella le falló. Pero el simplemente no sabe si dejarse llevar por el odio y abandonar aquel amor que cuido años atrás, o amarla y ambos sanarse entre si, para enmendar su error y el del todo clan Hyūga, Hinata va a estudiar a la escuela de Konoha, donde llevara su plan acabo, pero las pesadillas que la obligaron a irse una vez, volverán.

Bueno, a Hinata no le es fácil olvidar, el abuso que un día recibió.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Psdta: Habrá NejiHina, SasuNaru, KakaSaku, LeeTen, InoSai, ShikaTema. :3

Yaoi, yaoi everywhere

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 1

_"Ella estaba preciosamente con un kimono azul oscuro, el mismo que siempre ocupaba en su hogar y sus cortos cabellos azul oscuro se revolvían en el viento, su mirada con aquellos orbes blanquecinos parecidos a la luna,_ _ **iguales que los de él**_ _, lo miraban con amor, él estaba contento, extendió su mano, para alcanzarla y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero al momento que la alcanzaba ella se hacia pedazos, y su mundo alrededor se volvía en oscuridad, solo una pequeña luz, iluminaba un cuerpo, que estaba golpeado, con las ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas y a su alrededor un chaco de sangre,_ _ **él ya sabia quien era**_ _y con mucha cautela se acercó al inerte cuerpo, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca unas cadenas salieron del suelo y lo aprisionaron, el hombre levanto su rostro y se dio cuenta que no poseía ojos, y su boca tenebrosamente abierta, lo tomo de los hombros y solo susurró:_ _ **Es tu turno."**_

Y despertó, asustado por la pesadilla de siempre, la cual tenia desde que perdió a su amado familiar.

Todo comenzó, con la lamentable muerte del padre del castaño, una horrible perdida que había sufrido el Hyuga sin contar que nunca conoció a su madre, ya que esta había fallecido cuando el nació, por ello su única familia mas cercana había sido su figura paterna. Para el joven Hyuga de 8 años había sido un dolor enorme que ningún niño debía de pasar. Pero lo que mas le duele fue la causa de la muerte de su padre.

Su clan Hyuga se dividía en dos ramas, la rama principal y la secundaria, la principal era quien heredaba el clan o tomaban decisiones importantes, mientras que la secundaria debía de cuidar de cualquier amenaza a la familia principal, o así se había decretado desde hace cientos de años, y lo cual aun se mantenía.

El clan Hyuga era importante no solo por ser una de las mejores familias y mas adinerada de toda Asia, sino también que también tenia una gran relación con las demás familias, provenían una parte importante de la economía de Japón con sus diversas empresas y sus relaciones internacionales con diferentes personaje famosos. Pero no hay que desviarnos del tema.

El padre de Neji así como él eran de la familia secundaria, y la cual la primaria era comandada por su tío y hermano gemelo de su padre, Hyuga Hiashi. Quien tenia una hija llamada Hyuga Hinata y por ende prima de Neji, ella había sido secuestrada cuando era pequeña, y Hiashi había hecho pagar con creces al mafioso y así la muerte dada por un juez, pero el secuestrador había sido el hermano del primer ministro de Korea, por lo cual este pidió en aquel entonces el "encarcelamiento" de Hiashi. Y así fue como sin piedad llevaron un remplazo de su tío a la muerte, a su _padre._

Luego de ello la familia principal hasta se había olvidado de él por un par de años, y así con ese tiempo el odio que el castaño sentía hacia la familia del clan principal era incontrolable y al igual que le tenia a Hiashi-sama y a Hinata-sama.

Y ahora llegamos al tiempo presente, donde Neji estaba en la secundaria, y su odio hacia la rama principal del clan era enorme, hacia su tío Hiashi por ser lo suficientemente cobarde para dar la vida de su hermano que la suya propia, y lamentablemente a Hinata, si aquella que era su prima y... su amor.

Pero actualmente lo negaba y replicaba que aquello solo era un poco de lastima, la cual era eliminada al verla, porque sino fuese por ella y su debilidad no hubiese ocurrido esto, y él no estaría solo.

Los Hyuga vivían en una ciudad llamada Konoha, la cual estaba en los lugares naturales de Japón, con un bosque alrededor y campos de cultivación, pero con el paso del tiempo, la tecnología, y grandes proyectos de construcción llego a ser un lugar muy famoso, poblado y a la vez animado y tranquilo, conocido como el segundo Tokyo, el Tokyo no contaminado, el Tokyo puro o Tokyo Jr.

En una de las mas grandes mansiones, por no decir lamas grande e importante vivía la familia Hyuga y mientras Neji vivía en un departamento que pagaba su "amoroso" tío.

Olvidado por la mayoría de su clan, pero aún así llevaba en alto su apellido, con sus destacadas notas, su gran entrenamiento en las artes del Karate y las mismas de clan como cualquier familiar, su inteligencia, su gran seriedad y comportamiento para sus cortos 16 y además que el chico destacaba en el campo femenino por su natural atractivo.

Ojos blanquecinos como la luna, piel pálida un poco bronceada por estar bajo el sol en su entrenamiento, su rostro con destacados rasgos masculinos y su castaño cabello largo.

Dejo volar su pensamiento, se levanto como todos los días temprano y arreglo la cama, tomo una ducha y al salir de esta cubrió su parte inferior, que al igual que el resto de su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado, pero eso no le importaba a el, ya que no tenia a una mujer que amaba para entregar su primera vez en el amor.

Y ni le importaba.

Se vistió con su uniforme que ya estaba planchado y colgado en su habitación, su chaleco negro, sus pantalones y la camisa blanquecina, y una banda negra en su frente que ocultaba la marca de la rama secundaria y que todos debían de llevar, amarro el casi final de su larga cabellera y alisto en una maleta aparte su uniforme de Karate, con sus cinturón negro, y llevo su mochila, dejo todo arreglado en su habitación para salir, prepararse el desayuno, comer y luego abandonar su hogar, dirigiéndose a la escuela, pero no había salido del edificio y encontró a su amigo, vecino y gran compañero de clases Rock Lee, quien era fanático del ejercicio y derrotar a Neji, lo cual era bueno para ambos.

-Buenos días, Neji, listo para las clases, y luego nuestro enfrentamiento en karate.- dijo emocionado el de ojos grandes negros y cejas muy pobladas y con un cabello negro peinado en forma de hongo.

-Ansioso como siempre Lee.- respondió serio Neji.- ¿Y Gai sensei?

-Se fue a la escuela después de correr todas las mañanas conmigo, ya que dijo que se le olvido de hacer un espacio y pedir un uniforme para un nuevo alumno que viene hoy. Espero que lo dejen bajo mi mando y le enseñare las bellas artes que he desarrollado.

-Yo también lo pido, no tengo tiempo para que me den uno nuevo, debo entrenar y estudiar.- dijo el castaño.

-Si- respondió Lee.

Rock Lee fue amigo de Neji desde los 12 años junto con Tenten, Rock Lee era huérfano y su tío, entrenador y maestro Gai lo tomo como su familiar, y ahora era su encargado y admiración, Lee era la viva imagen de Gai en apariencia y actitud, ya que al ser su inspiración comenzó a seguir sus pasos.

Tenten era la amiga de ellos dos una chica que llevaba moños, tenia ojos cafés y piel algo bronceada, vivía solamente con su padre, pero este poco se le veía por ser policía y siempre pasar en su trabajo, y ella había aprendido de armas por él, ella estaba en Karate como sus amigos. Los tres fueron pupilos de Gai y ahora son amigos inseparables.

Ambos chicos caminaron a la escuela, para exactamente llegar a tiempo, pero Neji se detuvo un momento en la entrada, sintiendo algo extraño dentro suyo, siento que algo iba a ocurrir, y ese sentimiento no paso.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Las clases en Konoha School ya habían dado sus inicios, y en la clase de un año menos que la de Neji estaban muchos de nuestros personajes, todos aquellos jóvenes alborotados, y deseando irse a casa, o que fuese viernes, hasta que entro su guapo, su maestro, Kakashi-sensei, todos los jóvenes se sentaron y las clases dieron inicio.

-Buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy eh de darles un anuncio, por lo cual necesitó a la presidenta Haruno Sakura.  
Una chica de cabellos largos rosas y piel pálida algo rosa y con unos bellos ojos esmeralda se levanto y camino hasta llegar al lado de su maestro.

-Bien, el día de ahora le daremos la bienvenida a una nueva alumna, de apellido muy conocido, puedes entrar por favor.

La puerta se abrió y entro una chica delicada, y que decir de la recién entrada, era el sueño de cualquier hombre.

Su piel era blanca, tenia labios acorazonados, ni finos ni gruesos de un tono rosa, al igual que sus mejillas, en su rostro ninguna imperfección, un cabello azul oscuro natural largo que le llegaba por la cintura, piernas blancas y tenia, bueno, para no ser explícitos, un busto y unas posaderas bien formadas para sus 15 años, pero sus ojos blanquecinos llamaron la atención. Estaba nerviosa y se veía tierna, se puso al lado de su maestro, hizo una pequeña inclinación y se presento en un tartamudeo.

-Bu-bueno, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, tengo 15 años y siempre he vivido en Konoha, decidí estudiar acá por el gran lugar que es y espero que nos llevemos bien desde ahora hasta el resto de año.- y al terminar sus mejillas se enrojecieron mas.

Muchos chicos ya babeaban por la pobre.

-Bueno, esperó que reciban y respeten a su compañera Hinata, la dejare debajo del cuidado de Sakura, espero proteja a la compañera y bueno... puede sentarse enfrente de Sakura por la ventana, al lado de Inuzuka Kiba.

Ella se fue a sentar junto a Sakura y así Kakashi-sensei comenzó la clase, la cual era un repaso de lo de ayer, haciendo preguntas que mayormente eran respondidas por Sakura y explicaciones hacia Hinata y luego de tres turnos llego el recreo.

-Así que Hyuga, del gran clan de Konoha, ¿por que una niña rica como tu nos hace el honor de estudiar en la escuela del pueblo?- dijo Kiba, un chico de ojos afilados y marcas rojas en sus mejillas con el cabellos castaño en puntas y piel triqueña.

-¡Kiba!- regaño Sakura.

-No, es que, yo ya deseaba estudiar en una escuela de verdad, yo ya me había cansado de mi hogar.

-¿Como?- pregunto de pronto una rubia guapísima, de labios acorazonados, piel blanca, ojos azules y su cabello rubio larquisimo. Con un flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos.

-Es que la ultima vez que estudie en una escuela fue hace cuatro años durante solo un año, todos los demás años, previo a ese y luego, yo siempre estudie en casa.

-¡Uau!, yo pensaba que por ser niños ricos estudiaban en lugares en el extranjero o en academias que por excursión era ir a Francia en un crucero.

-N-no, al clan Hyuga no le gusta esas cosas. Ya que es algo exagerado. Y no es seguro, así los de la rama principal estudiamos en casa y los de la secundaria donde desean- explicó Hinata.

-Ah, ya me acorde donde he escuchado ese apellido, y esos ojos.- dijo de repente Sakura- hay un chico de un curso superior, llamado Hyuga Neji.

-Umm, si, él es mi primo- dijo Hinata bajando un poco la mirada.

-Pero yo siento que te he visto antes, Hinata.- dijo Naruto acercándose a ella, mirándola atentamente, y ella solo río y se enrojeció un poco.

-Hola Naruto-kun, soy Hina-chan.- dijo ella sonriendo hacia él.

-Hina... Hina... umm...¡Oh, HINA-CHAN! Cierto, tiempo sin verte.- dijo Naruto abrazándola.

-¿De donde la conoces Naruto?- pregunto Chouji, un chico relleno, que odiaba que le dije se gordo, con unas marcas de espirales en las mejillas, y cabello un poco largo, castaño y puntiagudo que siempre se encontraba comiendo papitas fritas de sus bolsas.

-Bueno, Sasuke y yo la conocimos de pequeños- y ahí un chico que parecía no importarle mucho todo aquellos, levantó la mirada y vio al rubio muy cerca de la chica nueva y se enojo, pero quedo tranquilo escuchando lo demás- Saben lo de los Uchiha, también son conocidos y tienen una relación con los Hyuga y bueno, un día había una fiesta de cumpleaños y fuimos y conocimos a Hinata.

-De Sasuke lo entiendo, pero ¿y tu?- dijo Sakura.

-Sasuke y yo hemos sido amigos, desde quizá antes de nacer, ya que nuestras madres son mejores amigas- explico el rubio- y siempre donde iba uno, ahí estaba el otro, y bueno, luego de un tiempo aquí vino Hinata, si ven la foto de hace cuatro años la van a encontrar, fue nuestra compañera, y eramos inseparables los tres mosqueteros.

-Con que eras tu, has cambiado- hablo finalmente el Uchiha, un chico de negros cabellos y negros ojos, piel pálida y siempre serio con una actitud que derretía a las chicas, y que hablar de su cuerpo y con ese rostro de adonis, pero los tres mosqueteros reunidos sabían que eso no le importaba al Uchiha, y hasta la Haruno, pero eso era un secreto.- Antes eras callada y más nerviosa, y tenias el cabello corto, y eras muy delgada.- apunto Sasuke.

-Si- sonrió Hinata con aquello, sus amigos la recordaban.

-Oh, eres la chica linda de la cual Kiba se había enamorado- dijo Shino, un chico de una seriedad enorme, llevando gafas oscuras, el cual amaba a los insectos, de cabellos negros y piel blanca.

El mencionado se sonrojo rápidamente.

-¡Shino!-reclamó.

-Tranquila Hinata, ese amor se cuando te fuistes, él lloro mucho, pero ahora tiene una novia amante de los gatos, todo bien- dijo un chico de ojos serios, delgado y de coleta alta con un cabello negro, este llevaba unos pircings en sus orejas y que parecía adormecido.

-Ya basta- dijo el pobre Kiba.

-Si, no lo molesten más- río Hinata.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•


End file.
